moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Infinity War
}} Avengers: Infinity War is an upcoming American superhero film directed by Anthony and Joe Russo. The film will star Robert Downey Jr., Josh Brolin, Mark Ruffalo, Tom Hiddleston, Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Jeremy Renner, Chris Pratt, Elizabeth Olsen, Sebastian Stan, Benedict Cumberbatch, Paul Bettany, Cobie Smulders, Benedict Wong, Zoe Saldana, Karen Gillan, Vin Diesel, Dave Bautista, Bradley Cooper, Pom Klementieff, Scarlett Johansson, Benicio Del Toro, Tom Holland, Anthony Mackie, Chadwick Boseman, Danai Gurira, Paul Rudd, Don Cheadle, and Letitia Wright. It will be the nineteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the seventh entry in Phase Three. Plot Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk and the rest of the Avengers unite to battle their most powerful enemy yet -- the evil Thanos. On a mission to collect all six Infinity Stones, Thanos plans to use the artifacts to inflict his twisted will on reality. The fate of the planet and existence itself has never been more uncertain as everything the Avengers have fought for has led up to this moment. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange *Paul Bettany as Vision *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Benedict Wong as Wong *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Vin Diesel as Groot *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *Benicio Del Toro as Taneleer Tivan / The Collector *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine *Letitia Wright as Shuri Release The film was originally scheduled to release on May 4, 2018. On March 1, 2018, via the official social media accounts of Marvel Studios, it was announced that the film would release earlier than expected, on April 27, 2018. Videos Trailers Category:2018 films Category:Upcoming films Category:Superhero films Category:American films Category:American superhero films Category:Marvel films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Iron Man films Category:Captain America films Category:Hulk films Category:Thanos in film Category:Guardians of the Galaxy in film Category:Ant-Man films Category:Black Panther films Category:War Machine films Category:Spider-Man films Category:The Collector in film Category:Iron Man in film Category:Captain America in film Category:Hulk in film Category:Guardians of the Galaxy films Category:Black Panther in film Category:War Machine in film Category:Spider-Man in film Category:Drax the Destroyer in film Category:Gamora in film Category:Doctor Strange in film Category:Vision in film Category:Scarlet Witch in film Category:Winter Soldier in film Category:Rocket Raccoon in film Category:Star-Lord in film Category:Groot in film Category:Loki in film Category:Mantis in film Category:Black Widow films Category:Black Widow in film Category:Films starring Scarlett Johansson Category:Films starring Robert Downey Jr. Category:Films starring Josh Brolin Category:Films starring Elizabeth Olsen Category:Films starring Paul Rudd Category:Films starring Chadwick Boseman Category:Films starring Tom Holland Category:Films starring Letitia Wright Category:Films starring Don Cheadle Category:Films starring Danai Gurira Category:Films starring Anthony Mackie Category:Films starring Benicio Del Toro Category:Films starring Pom Klementieff Category:Films starring Bradley Cooper Category:Films starring Dave Bautista Category:Films starring Vin Diesel Category:Films starring Karen Gillan Category:Films starring Zoe Saldana Category:Films starring Benedict Wong Category:Films starring Cobie Smulders Category:Films starring Paul Bettany Category:Films starring Benedict Cumberbatch Category:Films starring Sebastian Stan Category:Films starring Chris Pratt Category:Films starring Jeremy Renner Category:Films starring Chris Hemsworth Category:Films starring Chris Evans Category:Films starring Tom Hiddleston Category:Films starring Mark Ruffalo Category:Avengers films Category:Avengers in film Category:2018 in film Category:Superheroes in film Category:Films directed by Anthony and Joe Russo Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Films shot by Trent Opaloch Category:Marvel Studio Films Category:Films produced by Kevin Feige Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:2010s American superhero films Category:Upcoming superhero films Category:Upcoming Marvel films Category:Upcoming Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:Crossover films Category:2010s crossover films Category:2010s American crossover films Category:3D films Category:American 3D films Category:IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2010s American IMAX films Category:2018 Marvel films Category:2018 Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:2018 superhero films Category:2018 IMAX films Category:2018 crossover films Category:2018 American crossover films Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 American 3D films